


i won't even ask for snow

by hemmingshoodie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: LMAO, M/M, You Have Been Warned, bc these tags arent thought out, i win an award for shittiest ao3 account, im laughing this is so bad, lol, not lying, not much to say tbh, that says something, these tags are better thought out than the fic itself, title has like nothing to do with the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingshoodie/pseuds/hemmingshoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why didn't you ever do that before you fucker?" Luke growled.</p>
<p>Michael shrugged and pulled him back in.</p>
<p>They resumed their unfinished make out session. </p>
<p>Maybe some groping was involved but that's not important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i won't even ask for snow

**Author's Note:**

> lol. when i say this is shit i mean it. i spent about five minutes on it, six tops.
> 
> please send me cute christmas prompts. idc whether it's lashton or muke or cake or malum or mashton or whatever as long as it gives me something to do with my tragic life. i have time on my hands, dudes.

It never snows in Aus. That sucks.

"Do you think I should ask her out? For hot chocs at the ice rink in London?" Luke was a cross between shy and courageous.

"...we're in Sydney, bruh. Not London. Where yo brain at?" Michael mimed looking around the room as though expecting to catch a glimpse of Luke's mushy brain.

"I know. But we're flying there in two days. For our show." Luke grins.

"Least there's more a chance it'll snow there..."

"Who gives about snow, anyway?"

"ME."

"Whatever. So what do you think? Should I ask her?"

"Who?" Michael raised a brow, clueless.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Aleisha."

There's a gross pause.

"We didn't have a proper reason to break up. So I thought we could rekindle...is that the word? Yeah. Rekindle our romance." Luke grinned.

Michael almost choked on air. "I thought you were over her."

Luke frowned. "Well. It's complicated. I don't really know."

Luke had barely completed his sentence before Michael bit out, "She won't be in London anyway."

"I could take her with us."

As if on a rehearsed cue, Ashton pranced into the room and, grinning maniacally and reminding Luke of Satan, held a ridiculous green plant above both Luke and Michaels heads.

Without thinking or considering shit, Michael grabbed Luke by the neck and smashed their lips together. Obviously left a bruise, but eh. What reassured Michael was that Luke kissed back and he too wrapped his arms around Michaels neck.

"Err. Wow. I was only expecting a sweet cheek kiss. But this is okay too." Ashton said awkwardly once they pulled away.

Ten minutes later saw Luke lay on the sofa with his head on Michael's chest, their hearts beating as one..

Luke sat up suddenly. "Why didn't you ever do that before you fucker?" he growled.

Michael shrugged and pulled him back in.

They resumed their unfinished make out session. And maybe some groping was involved but that's not important.

**Author's Note:**

> aHAHAHA. LUKE ONLY MADE UP THE SHIT ABOUT WANTING TO GET BACK WITH ALEISHA BC JEALOUS MIKEY LOLLLLLL.
> 
> no offence to Aleisha tho. she's dope XD


End file.
